Picture Of My Heart
by Braewyn
Summary: Ginny findet etwas ziemlich persönliches von Draco, was ihr zu denken gibt.. und ihre Welt wird so langsam auf den Kopf gestellt...
1. Kapitel 1

**Picture Of My Heart**

**1. Kapitel**

Draco war nie jemand mit dem man hätte Witze reißen können. Der inzwischen junge Mann mit den blonden Haaren, die ihm bis knapp zu den Ohren reichen und den blau-grauen Augen hatte sich in den letzten zwei Jahren in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei behaupten müssen. Klar, wenn der Vater im Gefängnis sitzt, weil er einer der größten Todesser an Voldemorts Seite ist, wird man von seinen Mitschülern auf unterschiedlicher Art und Weise behandelt. Das Dreamteam sieht ihn sowieso nur als kleinen Möchtegernbösewichten. Seine Mitschüler aus Slytherin haben Respekt vor ihm und manche Idioten, wie zum Beispiel Neville Longbottom, zucken ängstlich zusammen wenn Draco auch nur in der Nähe zu sein scheint. Aber er ist nicht das einzige Todesserkind an Hogwarts. Seine Freunde Crabbe und Goyle haben auch Eltern an der Seite des dunklen Lords. Eigentlich hat Draco aber keine Freunde. Freunde sind sowieso nur Zeitverschwendung. Crabbe und Goyle eignen sich gut als Bodyguards und Nott und Zabini, seine zwei anderen „Freunde", sind auch mal ab und zu erträglich.

„Draco, komm endlich runter oder du darfst zum Bahnhof laufen!"

„Ja Mum, reg dich nicht so auf!"

Es war 11.30 Uhr, Draco schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Er dachte über sein letztes, nun endlich 7. Schuljahr nach. Dabei lag er noch in seinem Bett in Malfoy Manor. Er entschied sich aber dann doch seine Mutter nicht unnötig zu reizen und stand auf. Zehn Minuten später kam er auch schon die Treppe herunter in die Eingangshalle.

„Ach! Auch schon da? Los mach hin, Dave wartet im Auto. Was zu essen musst du dir unterwegs holen, keine Zeit", seine Mutter war schrecklich gereizt, wie jeden Morgen.

„Kommst du nicht mit?", fragte Draco mit einem doch ziemlich überraschten vielleicht auch enttäuschten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Ich habe keine Zeit, wie oft denn noch? Du weißt ja, Termine und so. Also Tschüß dann! Benimm dich, fall nicht negativ auf usw."

Mit einem tadelnden Blick schob Narzissa ihren Sohn aus der Tür und verschwand im Haus.

´Jaja, Termine! Als wenn Frisör so lebenswichtig wäre! Was soll's, wenigstens macht sie keine Abschiedsshow wie früher! ´

Im Fuchsbau brach langsam der Morgen an. Auch wenn die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen war und alles ruhig schien war ein Weasley schon wach. Die jüngste und auch das einzige Mädchen, Ginny teilte sich ein Zimmer mit Hermine Granger, eine ihrer besten Freundinnen, die sie diesen Sommer besuchen kam. Ginny reckte ihren roten Lockenkopf aus dem Kissen und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

6.00 Uhr! Oh Merlin, schlaf weiter, du hast noch ganz viel Zeit!

Gerade als sie wieder ins Land der träume fallen wollte riss sie ein Geräusch wieder hoch.

Die Türklinke, wer…? Natürlich! Mein Bruder, wer sonst?

„Ron sei leise, Ginny schläft noch! Bist du irre? Es ist noch so früh…." hörte sie Hermine flüstern bis sie durch irgendetwas abgelenkt wurde.

Okay ich verschwinde, schlafen würde ich jetzt sowieso nicht mehr können!

Damit sprang Ginny auf und verließ das Zimmer. Ron und Hermine waren mittlerweile so beschäftigt das sie das auch nicht mehr mitbekamen.

Die beiden sind nach großem Hin und Her Ende ihres 6. Schuljahres endlich zusammengekommen. Kurz davor waren ihre üblichen Streitereien und Konflikte auf dem Höhepunkt gewesen. Harry und Ginny mussten als beste Freunde sich die ganzen Kabbeleien anhören. Als Ginny dann dachte die beiden bringen sich um, überraschte Harry die zwei knutschend in einer Ecke in der Bibliothek. Seit dem ist das Paar nicht mehr zu trennen. Die ganze Familie Weasley unterstützt diese Beziehung natürlich wo sie nur können. Molly Weasley ist begeistert und schwankt noch zwischen einem cremefarbenen oder fliederfarbenen Hochzeitskleid. Immerhin man konnte ja nie früh genug anfangen zu planen.

Jetzt fehlt nur noch das Ginny und Harry ein Paar werden.

Ja,…. Harry

Mit einem Seufzer schnappte sie sich einen Pullover ihrer Brüder und entschied sich draußen an dem kleinen See etwas spazieren zu gehen. Sie dachte über Harry nach. Ron würde wahrscheinlich niemand anderen an ihrer Seite wirklich dulden. Ihre Eltern sowie Bill und Charlie sind der gleichen Meinung, wenn sie es auch nicht offen zeigen. Percy ist der Meinung dass eine „Verbindung" zwischen den berühmten Jungen der überlebte und seiner kleinen Schwester vorteilhaft sein könnte. Aber Percys Meinung interessiert sowieso keinen. Na ja und die Zwillinge sind nach Ron am schlimmsten. Sie sagen immer offen was sie denken. Sogar Sirius und Prof. Lupin müssen ihren Senf dazugeben, nach Tatzes Meinung sind nämlich Ginny und Harry ein genauso schönes Paar wie James und Lilly.

Was Ginny von der ganzen Sache hält ist nicht wichtig, geschweige denn von Harrys Meinung. Harry ist zwar gar nicht mal so hässlich, im Gegenteil, in den letzten Jahren hatte er sich ziemlich verändert. Seine grünen Augen und dazu das zerzauste Haar fand Ginny schon irgendwie niedlich. Aber sie will schon lange nichts mehr von ihm und selbst früher war das nur kleine-Mädchen-Schwärmerei. Sie sieht ihn mittlerweile sogar schon fast als ihren 7. Bruder.

Ginny ließ noch ein letztes Mal ihre Augen über den glitzernden See schweifen. Die Sonne war inzwischen schon aufgegangen. Das eher zierliche Mädchen erhob sich aus dem Gras und machte sich auf den Weg ins Haus.

!Reviews bitte!


	2. Kapitel 2

**2.Kapitel **

Der Zug nach Hogwarts würde in einer Stunde vom Bahnhof King's Cross Gleis 9 ¾ abfahren und im Fuchsbau war die Hölle los. Bill und Charlie warteten vor dem Haus, während Arthur Weasley und Percy zum Ministerium apparierten und sich um einen Portschlüssel kümmerten. Hermine schnauzte Ron schon den ganzen Tag an, der vor lauter „Hausaufgaben mit Hermine" vergessen hatte zu packen und wie wild durchs Haus stürmte.

Auch die Zwillinge wuselten herum und versuchten noch einige explodierende Süßigkeiten und laufendes Schulzubehör in den Sachen ihrer Geschwister zu verstecken, wobei vor allem Ron als Versuchskaninchen neuer Kreationen diente. Ihr eigenes Geschäft in der Winkelgasse lief mittlerweile ziemlich gut, sie konnten sich so langsam vor Anfragen nicht mehr retten.

Molly Weasley lief ebenfalls aufgekratzt durch den Fuchsbau und Harry war weiß-gott-wo-.

Nur Ginny, die wahrscheinlich noch normalste der Familie, wie sie jedenfalls zu glauben scheint war die einzige die schon abfahrbereit war. Sie befand sich in ihrem Zimmer und warf noch einen Blick in den Spiegel wann war sie eigentlich mit 7 Brüdern so eingebildet geworden? ´.

„Los Kinder, beeilt euch! Der Zug fährt bald ab. Ron nun komm doch endlich, Fred, George, lasst euren Bruder in Ruhe! Ginny-Schatz kommst du?", Mollys Stimme hallte mit einem Zauber verstärkt durch das ganze Haus…

Hermine, Ron, Harry und Ginny rannten durch das Bahnhofsgebäude zum Gleis, die restlichen Weasley hatten sie schnell verabschiedet und nun mussten sie sich beeilen um den Zug noch rechtzeitig zu schaffen.

Plötzlich verlor Ginny, die als letzte der Truppe zum Zug eilte ihre Umhängetasche. Mit einem genervtem Aufstöhnen stellte sie ihren Koffer ab, sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen und schaute auf, bei ihrem Pech waren die anderen natürlich schon um die nächste Ecke.

Als sie dann an der Mauer zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 ankam beschleunigte sie ihr Tempo, soweit das mit Koffer und Tasche möglich war und lief auf den Zugang zu. Die Tatsache dass noch andere Leute sich auf dem Bahnhof befinden beachtete Ginny natürlich nicht weiter und rasselte, als sie durch die Mauer war prompt mit etwas Hartem zusammen. Sie sah erstmal buchstäblich Sterne. Na ganz toll, der Tag kann für mich nicht schlimmer werden.

„Verdammtes Weasleygör, muss denn deine blöde Familie mich gleich am 1. Schultag belästigen? Echt zu doof zum laufen und mein Umhang ist auch ruiniert!"

Ginny verbesserte sich, der Tag konnte schlimmer werden. Die Person die sie versehentlich mit umgeworfen hatte war kein anderer als Draco Malfoy, die wahrscheinlich boshafteste, schleimigste Person an der ganzen Schule und Hogwarts war groß.

„Man reg dich ab, arroganter Snob!"

Ginny war sauer auf sich, auf ihre ewig trödelnde Familie, auf den ganzen Tag, geschweige den auf die Kreatur vor ihr. Er hatte ihre Familie beleidigt, mal wieder und sie war an diesem Morgen sowieso schon ziemlich genervt.

Doch das Frettchen konnte natürlich seinen Mund nicht halten.

„Halt dich zurück, Kleine. Bedenke wer du bist, immerhin ist dein großer Bruder nicht hier da kriegst du es doch ziemlich leicht mit der Angst zu tun, stimmts?"

Ginny wollte sich gerade umdrehen und verschwinden, wurde aber doch von einer ziemlichen großen Welle Wut überströmt und lief wahrscheinlich gerade rot an. Sie sah direkt in das schäbig lachende Gesicht.

„Wer ich bin, mein großer Bruder ist nicht hier? Wer bist du denn? Ohne deinen Daddy doch auch nur eine kleiner verwöhnter Schleimer. Nicht das du mit ihm was anderes wärst, du warst ja schon immer so verdammt widerlich."

Seine Augen verfinsterten sich und er kam ihr bedrohlich nah. Er machte ihr doch irgendwie Angst, so groß vor ihr stehend, das musste sie sich eingestehen. Vor allem sagte er aber auch nichts. Er stand nur da und guckte sie zornig an und das muss bei jemandem der immer einen boshaften Spruch auf Lager hat was heißen.

´Ach komm Ginny, lass dich doch von IHM nicht einschüchtern, diesem Schnösel! Diesem gut

aussehendem Schnösel…. Momentmal, oh Merlin, Ginny du bist krank, er ist und bleibt ein Malfoy und so toll sieht er auch nicht aus.

Mit einem vernichtendem Blick drehte sie sich, mit ihrem Haar wehend um und stolzierte in Richtung Hogwartsexpress.

Draco sah ihr noch einen Moment hinterher, wie sie in den Zug einstieg. Er müsste sich auch langsam in den Zug begeben, wenn er nicht zusehen wollte wie dieser vor seiner Nase losfuhr. Er schlenderte zum letzten Waggong und stieg ebenfalls ein. Er entschied sich, da er lieber allein sein wollte ein leeres Abteil zu suchen.

Während der Zug einige Zeit später fuhr, sah der Malfoyjunge gedankenversunken aus dem Fenster und genoss die Ruhe. Aber das sollte nicht so bleiben.

„Hi Dracilein, wir haben dich schon überall gesucht. Warum bist du denn ganz alleine hier? Wie waren deine Ferien so? Wie geht's dir?"

Diese Stimme kannte er leider nur zu gut. Sein Schädel dröhnte förmlich von diesen übermenschlich hohen Oktaven. Pansy Parkinson kam mit Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle und Miranda Stewart, einer Slytherin im 6. Schuljahr, in SEIN Abteil geschneit.

„Bis jetzt ging es mir ganz gut", antwortete Draco missgelaunt.

Crabbe und Goyle schmissen sich neben der Tür auf die Polster, Miranda setzte sich, Draco anlächelnd, gegenüber von ihm während Pansy an seine Seite kroch. Sie wollte ihn gerade zur Begrüßung auf die Wange küssen, als er wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang und sich neben Miranda flüchtete.

Merlin, ich halt dieses Weib nicht mehr aus.

Sie waren im 5. Schuljahr mal zusammen gewesen, aber sie hing trotzdem noch so sehr an ihm. Pansy war ja auch eigentlich ganz hübsch und die Nächte zu zweit waren immer ganz nett gewesen, aber sie war ja so was von nervig. Andauernd wollte sie wissen wie hübsch sie ist, mit ihrem schwarzen langen Haaren, wollte wissen wie er sich fühlt oder was er so denkt, beim Frühstück, Mittag, Abendbrot, Quidditch, im Unterricht, immer.

„Nun sei doch nicht so schlechtgelaunt, aber ich kann dich ja verstehen, ich will auch nicht nach Hogwarts und wieder täglich lernen und so", schon wieder diese grausame Stimme.

„Ich will nach Hogwarts! Als ob du täglich lernen würdest. Wenn du…."

„Ach übrigens Draci, das ist Miranda, eine gute Freundin von mir", sie überhörte bzw. übertönte ihn vollkommen.

Draco ließ einen Blick zu Miranda schweifen. Ihr war das alles ziemlich unangenehm, das sah man ihr an. Sie sagte kein Wort, konnte sie überhaupt sprechen? Aber hübsch war sie. Blondes, mittellanges Haar, blaue Augen und eine schöne Figur, soweit erkennbar.

Doch! Eigentlich ganz nett und wenn sie nicht sprechen konnte umso besser, dachte sich Draco.

Pansy faselte inzwischen weiter. Was sie in den Ferien so alles gemacht hatte, das konnte dauern. Draco entschied sich, an sein Trommelfell erinnert, das Abteil zu verlassen. Er ging an Crabbe und Goyle, die mittlerweile ganz „süß" Schulter an Schulter und Kopf an Kopf schliefen vorbei und öffnete die Tür.

„Wo willst du denn hin, Draci? Interessiert dich denn nicht wo ich mit meinen Eltern war?"

„Ich geh wahrscheinlich ganz weit weg, ans andere Ende des Zuges! Und Nein!"

Damit schloss er wieder die Abteiltür und verschwand, ließ eine verdutzte, obwohl mittlerweile auch schmollende Pansy zurück.

!Reviews bitte!


	3. Kapitel 3

**3.Kapitel **

„Hey Harry! Wusstest du eigentlich dass Oliver Wood jetzt für die London Tigers Quidditch spielt? Er soll sogar für den Platz als Kapitän im Gespräch sein, das hat mir jedenfalls Percy gestern erzählt."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen.

„Och Ron, könntet ihr euch nicht mal nach 2 langen Stunden Quidditch über etwas anderes unterhalten?"

Gespielt schmollen knuffte sie ihrem Freund leicht in die Seite.

Die drei saßen zusammen mit Ginny sowie Neville und Seamus, die sich vor kurzem zu ihnen gesellt haben in einem Abteil im Hogwartsexpress.

„Was meint ihr, ob wir diesen Jahr einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekommen, oder ob Snape endlich den Job bekommen hat?", fragte Hermine hoch interessiert um vom Thema abzulenken und Riss dabei Ginny aus ihren Gedanken.

Seamus stopfte sich gerade eine Hand voll Schokobonbons in den Mund.

„Isch… Isch denke… der wird…. Den Tschob nie ham", nuschelte er vor sich hin.

Da fiel Ginny etwas ein.

„Ich glaube wir bekommen dieses Jahr eine Lehrerin. Weißt du noch Ron? Dad hat doch irgendetwas in der Richtung erwähnt?"

„Ja stimmt. Er wollte mir aber partout nicht mehr verraten. Hat nur gesagt ‚ihr werdet ja sehen'."

Harry schaute seine beiden besten Freunde an.

„Na ja, hoffen wir mal, dass wir dieses Mal mit der Lehrerin keine Probleme haben."

Durch seinen etwas nachdenklichen Blick wussten Ron und Hermine was er damit gemeint hatte. Letztes Jahr, in ihrem 6. Schuljahr, hatten sie mit einem Todesser Unterricht gehabt, natürlich ohne es zu ahnen. Zu Ostern wären Ron und Hermine fast getötet worden und Harry entkam auch nur knapp dem Jenseits. Ginny wusste das von Hermine aber die Anderen hatten natürlich keine Ahnung. Die drei hatten keinen ihrer Freunde sowie kein ehemaliges DA-Mitglied mit einbezogen und Dumbledores Armee existierte seit Ende des 5. Schuljahres ja nicht mehr. Mittlerweile hatte sich der Club auch nicht mehr neu gegründet.

„Ach übrigens, ich muss noch mit euch beiden reden."

Hermine sah Ginny, Neville und Seamus entschuldigend an.

„Ist okay, wir verschwinden schon. Wir sehen uns nachher", sagte Seamus daraufhin mit einem breiten Grinsen und sprang auf.

Auch die beiden anderen gingen hinaus.

„Sei nicht böse Ginny okay, wir vier fahren dann zusammen mit der Kutsche zum Schloss, ja?" Hermine zwinkerte mehr als auffällig Harry zu.

„Hey Gin kommste mit uns mit? Wir gehen die anderen suchen", fragte Neville sie.

„Ja, ähm.. komm doch mit uns." Seamus wurde irgendwie rot im Gesicht. Vielleicht irrte sich Ginny auch und das war nur die Hitze. Im September?

„Nein schon gut, lieb von euch. Ich geh aber lieber mal Luna suchen."

Und schon drehte sie ihnen den Rücken zu und verschwand. Ginny lächelte beim Laufen so vor sich hin.

Seamus ist irgendwie süß, mit seinen braunen Haaren und den blauen Augen.

Als sie Luna nirgendwo finden konnte und lieber nicht den ganzen Zug auf den Kopf stellen wollte, entschied sie sich ein leeres Abteil zu suchen. Ginny setzte sich dann in ein Abteil wo nur noch eine Person, eine Frau mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und einer edlen dunkelroten Robe saß und ein Buch las.

„Entschuldigen sie, darf ich mich zu ihnen setzten?"

„Ja natürlich, setzt dich nur Mädchen."

Die fremde Frau lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber sind sie zufällig eine neue Lehrerin an Hogwarts?"

Ginny vermutete schon das sie die neue Lehrerin über die sie vorher mit den anderen gesprochen hatte war, immerhin welcher Erwachsene wollte schon nach Hogwarts, wenn nicht ein Lehrer?

„Ja ganz recht. Ich bin Professor Veritas, neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"

„Mein Name ist Ginny Weasley, freut mich sie kennen zu lernen."

„Dann bist du ja die Tochter von Molly und Arthur Weasley. Weißt du, ich kenn deine Eltern von früher. Ich bin mit ihnen zur Schule gegangen. Sie waren ein Jahr über mir."

Ginny staunte nicht schlecht und als sie gerade etwas erwidern wollte lenkte sie das Geräusch der öffnenden Tür ab.

Draco Malfoy kam gerade herein und staunte nicht schlecht als er die beiden sah. Anscheinend hatte er nicht groß darauf geachtet wer im Abteil sitzt und wieder umdrehen wäre auch blöd, da Crabbe und Goyle ja hinter ihm her waren. Also setzte er sich, ohne weiteren Blick auf die beiden Personen neben das rothaarige Mädchen. Natürlich mit genug Sicherheitsabstand.

Ginny kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Der leibhaftige Draco-Frettchen-Malfoy saß mit ihr in einem Abteil. Neben ihr. Freiwillig. Sie hoffte nur das ihr Mund nicht zu weit auf stand, denn das würde wohl ziemlich dämlich aussehen.

„Und wer ist dieser junge Mann, wenn ich fragen darf?" Prof. Veritas wand sich an den blonden Jungen.

„Dürfen sie nicht", war seine knappe Antwort.

Jaja, dachte Ginny belustigt. Mach dich ruhig unbeliebt bei einem Lehrer, würde dir mal gut tun. War wohl nichts mit einschleimen was?

Prof. Veritas behielt aber trotzdem ihre Freundlichkeit.

„Nun, ich dachte es ist mir erlaubt meine zukünftigen Schüler wenigstens beim Namen zu kennen. Ich bin übrigens Professor Veritas, eure neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

Draco wurde leicht blass und das musste bei dieser halben Geistergestalt schon was heißen.

„Ähm, Entschuldigung ich bin Draco Malfoy. Ich wusste nicht…"

Jetzt war er ziemlich kleinlaut, behielt trotzdem seinen gelangweilten kalten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Die Lehrerin aber wirkte auf einmal nachdenklich. Ginny hörte sie vor sich hin nuscheln.

„Soso… Draco Malfoy…. Malfoy also!"

Jetzt verstand die Rothaarige gar nichts mehr. Die Malfoys kannte sie also auch.

„Na ja das scheint irgendwie lustig zu werden an dieser Schule. Ich geh dann mal, wir sind bald da. Macht euch schon bereit."

Prof. Veritas verschwand mit einem lächeln aus dem Abteil.

Was sollte das denn, Draco fand diese Frau seltsam, sie gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

Gerade als Ginny ebenfalls durch die Schiebetür wollte, immerhin musste sie ja nicht allein mit IHM in einem Abteil sein, schnellte sein Arm hervor und versperrte ihr den Weg.

„Na Weasley-Kücken, hast dich wohl schön bei ihr eingeschmeichelt. Habt ihr nett geplaudert?"

Er hatte ein widerliches Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Lass mich durch Malfoy!"

„Na sag schon, was habt ihr so geredet?" Seine Stimme war nun verspottend.

„Hör zu! Ich hab es nicht nötig mich bei Lehrern einzuschleimen so wie du. Außerdem geht es dich nichts an. Och nun lass mich endlich durch verdammt!"

Er hob seinen Arm und ließ sie gehen. Ginny hätte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag am liebsten ihren Zauberstab genommen und ihn in ein Warzenschwein verwandelt, aber schließlich hatte sie ja eine gute Erziehung genossen, oder? Außerdem hätte sie den passenden Zauberspruch sowieso nicht gewusst.

Das Bremsen des Zuges riss sie aus ihren Foltergedanken und sie machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen zu den Kutschen. Ginny traf dann auch ihre Freundinnen Luna Lovegood und Maggie Loretta, ein Griffindormädchen in ihrem Jahr und als die drei zu einer Kutsche gingen, sah Ginny Hermine, Harry und Ron gerade wegfahren.

So viel zum Thema wir fahren dann nachher zusammen, alle vier!

Was soll's. Seit dem Hermine nun Ron hatte fühlte sie sich nicht mehr so stehengelassen als einziges Mädchen mit zwei Jungs und vergaß öfter mal ihre Freundinnen. Ginny freute sich aber trotzdem für die beiden, obwohl sich Harry jetzt wohl ein bisschen überflüssig vorkommen musste.

Als die Kutsche losgefahren war konnte sie dann von weiten schon die Lichter in den Türmen von Hogwarts erkennen und freute sich auf das Abendessen und die Auswahl-Zeremonie.

!Reviews bitte!


	4. Kapitel 4

**4. Kapitel**

Die Sonne blinzelte leicht durch das Fenster während das rothaarige Griffindormädchen sich noch in ihrem Bett räkelte. Sie war eigentlich zu müde zum Aufstehen. Wie spät war es überhaupt? Ihr verschlafener Blick wanderte zu ihrer Uhr auf dem Nachttisch.

7.45 Uhr! An deiner Stelle würde ich aufstehen. Um 8.00 Uhr beginnt der Unterricht, stand in magisch leuchtenden Buchstaben auf der Anzeige.

Zuerst realisierte Ginny nicht wirklich das sie nur noch 15 Minuten hatte um sich ans andere Ende von Hogwarts, sprich in den Zaubertrankkeller, zu begeben. Als sie sich gerade wieder einkuscheln wollte sprang sie jedoch auf und versuchte so schnell wie möglich, wie schnell das auch sein mag wenn man gerade erst aufgestanden war, sich anzuziehen, ihre Schulsachen zu nehmen und loszurennen.

Als sie in den Gängen war, welche mittlerweile wie ausgestorben waren eilte Ginny von Korridor zu Korridor um ihre Verspätung, die schon 5 Minuten betrug nicht schlimmer zu machen. Snape würde toben.

Hinter einer Ecke kam aber was kommen musste. Sie rannte gegen irgendetwas Hartes!

Seit wann steht hier eine Wand? Ihr Kopf schmerzte und für eine Sekunde war sie, schon wieder, fest der Meinung sie hätte ihr Augenlicht verloren.

„Merlinverdammt, das muss ein beschissener Fluch sein! Ihr bescheuerten Weasleys seid echt überall, an jeder Ecke. Ihr geht mir so was von verdammt auf die Nerven."

Das war deutlich zu erkennen die wütend fluchende Stimme von Malfoy. Er lag neben ihr auf dem Boden, seine Sachen waren genau wie ihre über den ganzen Boden verteilt.

„Jaja, tut mir leid und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe."

Sie sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen und ließ einen äußerst genervten Draco zurück.

Na super, wegen diesem Idioten komm ich nicht nur noch später sondern sehe auch aus wie nach einem Quidditchtraining.

Ausgerechnet ihre 1. Stunde am Montag hatte sie bei Snape, Zaubertränke. Und das mit leerem Magen. Aber sollte sie tatsächlich mal Glück haben? Als sie um die Ecke bog standen alle Schüler noch vor dem anscheinend verschlossenen Raum. Colin kam ihr entgegen und musterte sie.

„Wo warst du, hast du verschlafen? Du siehst fürchterlich aus."

„Danke!"

In dem Moment kam Prof. Snape um die Ecke und ließ die Schüler in den Zaubertrankkeller, wo sich alle ihre Plätze suchten. Ginny setzte sich zwischen Colin und Maggie in die zweite Reihe und wollte ihre Sachen auspacken als ihr plötzlich etwas ihr Unbekanntes entgegenkam. Es war eine schwarze Mappe. Sie holte sie langsam hervor. Diese Mappe gehörte definitiv nicht ihr. Es musste Dracos sein und sie hatte sie aus Versehen beim Zusammenprall mit eingesteckt.

„Was ist das?"

Colin blickte, so wie sie selbst, neugierig nach unten zu dem schwarzen Teil, welches sich in Ginnys Händen befand.

„Ach das ist nichts. Das ist nur.. äh.. das gehört meinem Bruder", mit einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der hoffte er würde ihr das glauben und sich nicht weiter damit beschäftigen sah sie ihn an und versuchte dabei so desinteressiert wie möglich zu klingen. „Weiß auch nicht wie ich daran gekommen bin. Muss wohl irgendwie in meine Tasche gekommen sein."

„Ach Miss Weasley, seien sie doch so nett uns mitzuteilen was meinen Unterricht, der eigentlich schon vor 20 Minuten beginnen sollte stört!"

´Oh oh, jetzt gibt's Ärger!

„Das ist nichts interessantes Professor!"

Glaub ich jedenfalls!

„Soso, übrigens 20 Punkte Abzug wegen zu spät kommen.!"

Oh nein. Er hat mich also noch gesehen. Das ist unfair. Dieser alte…. Der ist doch selbst gerade erst gekommen.

Die große Halle war bereits voller Schüler und die vier Häusertische waren reichlich mit den verschiedensten Speisen gedeckt.

Ein weißblonder Junge saß am Slytherintisch und war in seinen Gedanken vertieft. Er ließ seinen Blick den Griffindortisch entlang schweifen, zu einer bestimmten Person. Ginny!

Das rotgelockte Mädchen mit den kleinen Sommersprossen auf der Nase.

Lächerlich, Sommersprossen!

Und dieses Gör besaß etwas was ihm gehörte. Sein Heiligtum, die Mappe. Er dachte daran was sich in der Mappe befand. Auch etwas von ihr. Das durfte sie nicht sehen. Sie würde sich ja sonst was einbilden. Vielleicht hat sie ja gar nicht hinein gesehen. Vielleicht hatte sie aber auch die Mappe gar nicht. Oder hatte sie es längst gesehen. Und allen gezeigt?

„Na super Ginny, 1. Tag, 1. Stunde, Zaubertränke bei Snape und du kommst zu spät!"

Ron ärgerte seine Schwester ein bisschen.

„Na und? Passiert ja nicht mehr. Hoffentlich! Ach übrigens, warum hat mich denn keine meiner tollen Freundinnen geweckt?"

Ginny sah Maggie gespielt sauer an.

„Wir haben dich geweckt. Du hast uns angeranzt und gesagt du stehst ja gleich auf. Ach ja, und du hast gesagt du möchtest ein Erdbeereis, mit Schokosoße."

„Haha, sehr witzig!"

Ginny fühlte sich auf einmal beobachtet. Sie schaute auf und ihre braunen Augen trafen die grau-blauen Dracos. Es war ein undefinierbarer Blick seinerseits. Er schien in Gedanken zu sein. Plötzlich beugte sich ein schwarzer Kopf ihm entgegen und sein blick schweifte zu dem Mädchen, Pansy. Man sah sogar von weiten wie er genervt die Augen verdrehte.

Da fiel Ginny die Mappe ein. Sie hatte leider noch keinen Blick darauf werfen können aber sie würde es heute noch tun, dafür war sie viel zu neugierig. Vielleicht enthielt diese Mappe ja geheime Todesserpläne oder irgendwelche peinlichen Briefe an Mädchen. Oder es sind einfach nur Hausaufgaben.

Trotz allem beendete Ginny das Abendessen und verließ die große Halle um sich irgendwo allein hinzusetzen. Sie schlug den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum ein. Als sie sich umdrehte um zu sehen ob ihr keiner von ihren Freunden folgte sah sie Draco Malfoy mit Blaise Zabini aus der Halle kommen. Sie schlugen den gleichen Weg ein wie sie und waren in einem Gespräch vertieft. Sie hatten Ginny noch nicht bemerkt.

IHM durfte Ginny jetzt nicht begegnen, denn er würde unnötig Stress machen wegen seiner Mappe. Also schlug Ginny einen anderen Weg ein, den zur Bibliothek. Unauffällig versuchte sie etwas schneller zu gehen. Als sie mehrere Korridore hinter sich gelassen hatte nahm sie Schritte hinter ihr wahr. Sie drehte sich erneut um und sah Malfoy. Er hatte sie aber noch nicht gesehen. Doch in dem Moment, als könnte er Gedanken lesen, schaute er auf zu ihr.

„Hey Weasley, warte!"

Ginny wusste nicht warum, aber sie rannte. Im Nachhinein könnte sie sich ohrfeigen. Und alles nur wegen einer belanglosen Mappe. Sie hätte sie ihm doch jetzt in die Hand drücken können, aber nein ihre Weasleyneugierde hatte mal wieder gesiegt. Sie würde Draco die Mappe einfach am nächsten Tag wiedergeben und so tun als hätte sie ihn nicht bemerkt.

Schön blöd Ginny, echt!


	5. Kapitel 5

Großes Dankeschön an alle für die Reviews. Macht weiter so!

skateZ: Danke für den Tipp:-)

Celina-HP: Hast recht, Snape wird gar nicht erfreut sein!

Kathy-Sue: Hab das Kapitel „Neugierde und ihre Folgen" genannt, weil ja das Wegrennen Ginnys eine mehr oder weniger leichtsinnige Folge ist. Außerdem geht's ja weiter! Hoffe ich hab mit Kapitel 5 Deine Neugierde gestillt. ;-) (Sind wir nicht alle irgendwo Weasleys?g)

Kaya Unazuki: Hier das nächste Kapitel, zwar langsam aber es kommt ;-)

Übrigens mit den Spekulationen seid ihr manchmal zu nah dran! Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen:-)

Hier jedenfalls das nächste Kapitel. Sorry, ist zwar ein bissl kurz, hätte aber nicht anders gepasst! Dafür werden die nächsten umso länger! (großes Indianerehrenwort mach)

**5. Kapitel**

Sie rannte die Korridore entlang und bog in einen Gang der zur Bibliothek führte ab. Als sie dort ankam schaute sie sich um. Malfoy war nicht mehr da. Sie war mutterseelenallein in der Bibliothek. Langsam schritt Ginny durch die Regale und suchte sich dann einen Platz zwischen den hintersten Bücherreihen, wo sie für jeden, der die Bibliothek betrat nicht zu sehen war. Ihre zierlichen Finger langten in ihre Tasche und holten Dracos Besitz heraus. Sie blickte auf die schwarze Hülle, nichts Außergewöhnliches war zu erkennen.

Leicht nervös und zittrig klappte sie die Vorderansicht zur Seite, sodass sie endlich sehen konnte warum sie so eine Aktion wie gerade eben veranstaltete.

Ginny entdeckte als erstes nur lose weiße Blätter. Sie schob diese beiseite und fand….

Bilder! Bilder? Bilder, mit Blei gezeichnete Bilder. Ziemliche gute Zeichnungen sogar.

Ginny kippte fast vom Stuhl.

Draco hatte das Quidditchfeld gezeichnet. Und den See, Hagrids Hütte, den Zaubertrankkeller, den Astronomieturm, die große Halle, die Heulende Hütte und Ginny!

Moment mal, Ginny? Sie sah sich selbst auf eines der Bilder. Sogar sehr hübsch. Er hatte sie an einem Stuhl gelehnt gemalt, im Hintergrund die Bibliothek. Sie war nur von der Seite zu erkennen und das Bild zeigte sie ab Knie aufwärts. Sie trug ihr Haar offen, es fiel lang über ihre Schultern und eine Strähne hing ihr im leicht lächelnden Gesicht. Ihre Augen wirkten zwar traurig, etwas einsam und zugleich nachdenklich, aber sie gefiel sich auf dem Bild sehr gut.

Das ganze war Ginny ziemlich peinlich. Sie hätte nicht hineinsehen sollen. Sie hätte auch pünktlich aufstehen sollen am Morgen. Sie hätte auch besser darauf achten können welche Sachen sie nach dem Zusammenprall mit Draco aufsammelte. Sie hätte ihm die Mappe sofort wiedergeben sollen.

Aber warum malte er sie?

Zwar fand sie noch andere Zeichnungen, von anderen Personen, bzw. Mädchen.

Aber nie einzeln, nur in ihren üblichen Grüppchen. Und nicht auf so eine bestimmte Art gezeichnet, so…. Hübsch, wunderschön.

Ginny war irritiert. Diese Mappe konnte einfach nicht ich-bin-der-böseste-Arschkriecher-überhaupt-Draco-Malfoy gehören.

„Hab ich dich!"

Eine gefährlich flüsternde Stimme drang an ihr Ohr. Sie spürte den heißen Atem der Person in ihrem Nacken und zwei kalte Hände, die sie von hinten an ihren Oberarmen packten.

Das werden blaue Flecken.

Sie versuchte sich loszureißen, aber gegen ihn, Draco Malfoy kam sie nicht an. Er drehte sie um und sah ihr ins Gesicht.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein in fremde Sachen rumzuschnüffeln? Ihr Weasleys seid doch schon sehr weit gesunken. Und dann auch noch wegrennen, ganz schön feige für eine Griffindor!"

Seine Stimme war hart und gefühllos, wobei er das letzte Wort förmlich ausspie.

Er hat ja Recht!

Draco ließ Ginny los und ging einen Schritt von ihr weg nach hinten.

Die Zeichnungen befanden sich immer noch in ihrer Hand und ganz oben war die von Ginny selbst. Er sah auf ihre Hände hinab und entriss ihr die Blätter grob.

„Ähm, ich find die Bilder eigentlich ganz gut!"

Ihre Stimme klang unsicher und weich.

Er schaute auf in ihre fragenden, honigbraunen Augen.

„Warum hast du ein Bild von mir gemalt?"

Ginny biss sich auf die Unterlippe, wann war sie so selbstsicher und direkt geworden?

Als sie ihm diese Frage gestellt hatte lief sie schon leicht rot an. Ein großer Nachteil wenn man weasleyblass war.

Draco setzte nur ein fieses Grinsen auf.

„Klar gefällt dir die Zeichnung. Sie ist auch viel zu hübsch gemalt, so siehst du gar nicht aus. Also bild dir nichts ein. Ich hatte nur langweile und du standest mir gerade in der Latichte!"

Ginnys leicht roter Teint wurde nun zu einem wütenden tiefrot.

„Da macht man dir mal ein Kompliment. Du bist echt das Letzte!"

Ginny war ziemlich verletzt und sie spürte wie ihre Augen langsam feucht wurden.

Nein, das würde sie nicht tun.

Komm schon Ginny, eine stolze Weasley fängt doch nicht wegen so einem Idioten von Malfoy an zu heulen!

Den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunterschluckend wand sie sich von ihm ab und schnappte ihre Tasche. Als sie an ihm vorbeirauschen wollte hielte er sie jedoch an ihrem Arm fest und sah ihr prüfend in die Augen.

Es kam Ginny so vor als ob er noch irgendetwas sagen wollte. Er öffnete den Mund, nur um ihn gleich darauf wieder zu schließen und ließ sie dann los. Ließ sie gehen...

Kommentare, Anregungen, Wünsche, Fragen, Ideen…. Alles gern gesehen!


	6. Kapitel 6

Großes, großes Dankeschön für die Reviews. Macht bitte, bitte weiter so! ;-)

**Kapitel 6 **

„Hey Ginny, Ginny! Hallo! Erde an Ginny!"

"Was?"

„Willst du dein Brötchen noch, oder kann ich es haben?"

„Ja nimm!"

Ron, der bestimmt schon seit 2 Minuten versucht hatte mit Ginny zu kommunizieren schnappte sich die Marmeladenhälfte von seiner Schwester und biss genüsslich rein.

Ginny die aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde schaute sich um.

Sie hatte an Draco, die Bilder und den Vorfall in der Bibliothek, welcher schon 3 Wochen her war, gedacht.

Es war Mittwochmorgen und in Hogwarts herrschte um Ginny herum wie immer alltägliches treiben. Ron stopfte sich den Magen voll, da er ja bis zum Mittag keine Nahrung mehr bekommen würde und Hermine war damit beschäftigt ihn zu belehren wie ungesund es doch sei so viel zu essen.

Harry lachte nur über die beiden und Maggie saß wie immer neben Ginny, träumte vor sich hin und fragte sie ab und zu ob sie ihr nicht mal die Butter reichen könnte, oder den Saft, oder die Wurst usw.

Neville saß auch wie immer zusammen mit Seamus und Dean am Griffindortisch und sie scherzten herum oder philosophierten über Quidditchstrategien.

Sogar die Lehrer saßen wie jeden Morgen in derselben Anordnung vorn am großen Lehrertisch und Frühstückten, sowie die Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, die restlichen Griffindors und Slytherins.

Ja, und Draco!

Ginny seufzte leise und ließ ihren Blick den Tisch der Kerkerbewohner entlang schweifen.

Da sah sie ihn sitzen. Hellblondes Haar, blau-graue Augen, typische Schuluniform mit dem Slytherinzeichen. Neben ihm saßen an einer Seite Blaise Zabini und an der anderen Pansy Parkinson, wobei letztere den Blonden mal wieder sinnlos voll zutexten schien.

Während Ginny ihn beobachtete, dachte sie mal wieder viel zu viel nach.

Nachdem sie die Bilder gesehen hatte schien das rothaarige Mädchen Malfoy nicht mehr zu kennen. Nicht nur das die beiden sich seit dem drastisch aus dem Weg gingen, nein, Ginny wusste sich keinen Reim mehr auf ihn zu machen. Er war fies, böse, arrogant und was nicht noch alles Negative. Er behandelte sie und ihre Familie wie Dreck und Ginny dachte bis vor kurzem er war herzlos und kalt durch und durch. Aber würde jemand der keine Gefühle hat Bilder malen? Jemand der wie ein Stein zu sein schien vielleicht doch irgendwo eine nette, liebe, sensible Seite haben? Im Inneren versteht sich. Ganz, ganz tief im Inneren.

Immerhin um zu zeichnen brauch man irgendwelche Gefühle, um sich auszudrücken. Und wenn er nur negative Gefühle wie Hass empfinden würde, wären die Bilder nicht so…. nett!

„Haaaallo Ginny!"

„Was?"

„Sag mal was ist denn heut mit dir los? Kommst du, wir müssen zum Unterricht, wir haben doch heut mit der neuen Lehrerin!"

„Äh, ja klar, sorry!"

Wieder wurde die Rothaarige aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, aber diesmal von Maggie, die Ginny sogleich hochzog. Die anderen waren auch schon am gehen.

Stimmt, heute hatten sie zum ersten Mal mit Professor Veritas Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Aus irgendwelchen unerklärlichen Gründen hatten sie seit dem 1. Schultag vor drei Wochen in diesem Fach keinen Unterricht. Es wurde einfach nicht in den Stundenplan eingetragen. Dann am Montag, erschienen plötzlich magisch leuchtende Buchstaben, in Ginnys Fall im Mittwoch-Feld, auf dem Plan.

„Was meinst du warum die Professorin, wie hieß sie doch gleich, Veritas? Was meinst du warum sie wohl noch nicht unterrichtet hat?" fragte Maggie sie als die drei, Luna hat sich ihnen kurz zuvor angeschlossen, die Korridore entlang liefen.

„Weiß nicht, vielleicht war sie ja krank!", kam von Luna während Ginny nur die Schultern zuckte.

Am Fachraum angekommen mussten die Mädchen sich ganz nach vorn setzen, da die anderen Stühle schon belegt waren. Ginny nahm neben ihrer besten Freundin Luna platz.

Wenig später ging auch die Tür mit einem leisen klicken zu und die Lehrerin schritt nach vorn. Im Raum wurde es still, da alle sehr neugierig auf sie warteten.

„Ich begrüße euch zu eurer ersten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in eurem 6. Schuljahr. Mein Name ist Professor Veritas."

Mit ihren schwarzen Haaren und einer diesmal blauen Robe stand sie nun an ihrem Pult und sah in die Klasse, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Nun, mir wurde berichtet dass ihr in dem letzten Jahr nicht dazu gekommen seid Greislinge durchzunehmen. Deswegen dachte ich gleich damit anzufangen. Auch wenn das im Stundenplan dieses Jahr nicht vorgesehen ist könnte es einigermaßen wichtig sein ein wenig über diese kleinen Geschöpfe zu wissen. Kennt denn jemand von euch Greislinge, oder hatte sogar schon Erfahrungen mit ihnen?"

Melissa Carpenter, ein plumpes braunhaariges Mädchen aus Ravenclaw hob langsam ihre Hand.

„Ja bitte!" Prof. Veritas nickte, immer noch lächelnd, zu ihr hin.

„Ich war mal mit meinen Eltern in Brasilien im Urlaub. Da hat uns so ein kleines Vieh, das ziemlich alt und faltig war angegriffen. Es biss meinem Vater in die Hose und wollte seinen Zauberstab haben."

„In Brasilien leben viele Greislinge. Wie habt ihr diesen vertrieben?"

„Meine Mutter nahm ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen Zauber aus. Daraufhin rannte es davon in den Wald."

„Da hat deine Mutter richtig gehandelt. Viele denken nämlich diese kleinen Geschöpfe mit ihrer alten Haut und ihrem Zwergenbau seien harmlos und man könne sie leicht durch einen Fußtritt oder ähnliches Abwehrverhalten vertreiben. Damit ihr bei einem Zusammentreffen wisst, wie ihr handeln müsst wenn ihr einem Greisling begegnet, erarbeitet euch bitte im Buch auf Seite 132 beginnend, alles Wichtige. Am Ende der Stunde wird uns das dann jemand kurz erläutern."

Während die Schüler ihre Bücher aufschlugen und begannen sich Notizen zu machen, wandte sich Ginny flüsternd an Luna.

„Ich muss dir nachher mal was erzählen. Unter vier Augen. Hast du Zeit?"

„Wow Ginny. Was ist los? Du tust ja so geheimnisvoll!"

„Kann ich dir jetzt nicht sagen."

„Na wenn du meinst. Du kannst mir aber wenigstens sagen um was es geht!"

„Um Malfoy!"

Lunas Gesicht wechselte von einem Grinsen zu einem ziemlich gelangweilten Ausdruck.

„Och, wenn du mir irgendwelche Mädchengeschichten von ihm erzählen willst verspür ich keinen Drang mir das anzuhören. Und wenn du über diesen Schleimbeutel herziehen willst, das brauchst du nicht. Dein Bruder hat sich heute Morgen schon umfangreich über ihn ausgelassen."

„Ach echt was hat er gesagt?"

„Na eigentlich nur das übliche. Das.."

„Na ist sowieso egal. Es hat mit mir und Malfoy zu tun!" Ginnys Stimme wurde bei diesem Satz immer leiser, doch Luna dacht wohl nicht daran so leise wie möglich zu sein.

„Was? Mit DIR und Malfoy?"

„Schhht! Noch lauter. Ja mit mir und Malfoy! Ich erzähls dir später!"

Mit einem Nicken beugte sich Luna wieder auf ihr Buch….

Stunden später saß Draco am Slytherintisch in der großen Halle, wo sich alle Schüler zum Mittagessen eingefunden hatten. Er selbst stocherte nur in seinen Nudeln rum und sah zu dem rothaarigen Mädchen am Griffindortisch. Sie schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren, denn sie lachte aus vollem Herzen über einen Kommentar Potters. Vielleicht lachten sie ja auch über ihn und sein „Geheimnis". Vielleicht hatte sie es ihnen allen erzählt und sie warteten nur darauf ihn vor der ganzen Schule lächerlich zu machen. So oder so, sein Ansehen lag jetzt in den Händen der Weasley. Obwohl, würde ihr jemand glauben? Sie hatte keine Beweise. Und die würde sie nie haben, dafür sorgte er schon. Wenn sein Vater das erfahren würde, er würde ihn für eine verweichlichte Missgeburt halten.

Und die anderen Schüler würden ihren Respekt vor ihm verlieren und ihn fertig machen. Oder manche würden sich wohl eher rächen, wenn er an Longbottom dachte. Wie ein Muttersöhnchen würde er dastehen. Und wie Potter ihn triumphierend anstrahlen würde.

Sein Vater konnte ihm wohl im Moment am Wenigsten.

Der sitzt in Askaban, dachte Draco leicht schwermütig.

Auch wenn Draco nie ein wirkliches Vater-Sohn-Verhältnis mit seinem alten Herren hatte, so schlug ihm dessen Schicksal doch irgendwie aufs Gemüt.

Vor allem wenn er an seine Mutter dachte, die ihre Trauer mit Kosmetik und gesellschaftlichen Treffen verdrängte. Sie vermisste ihren Mann, mit dem sie seit ihrem 19. Lebensjahr zusammenlebte. Man kann natürlich auch sagen unter dessen Herrschaft sie lebte.

Aber Draco hatte sich wohl nie freier gefühlt und es sollte seiner Meinung nach Narzissa genauso gehen.

Ein Picken an seinem rechten Arm ließ Draco zur Seite blicken. Dort hockte seine weiße Schneeeule mit einem Brief, stolz und erwartend. Der Blonde stutze einen Moment. Es war eigentlich keine Zeit für Post, die war immer morgens fällig.

Während sich Dracos Eule an seine Pasta zu schaffen machte, die ihr aber doch irgendwie nicht behagten, da sie irritiert abwechselnd zu ihm und den Teller schaute, warf er einen kurzen Blick auf das Siegel. Er wusste warum der Brief so verspätet eintraf, denn dieser kam von weit her. Direkt von Askaban…

Fragen, Anregungen, Kommentare, Ideen, Wünsche…. Alles gern gesehen!


	7. Kapitel 7

Erst einmal wieder Dankeschön für die Reviews! Macht weiter so!

Sorry das ich etwas länger als sonst gebraucht habe! Bin gerade im Prüfungsstress! (mitleiderreg)

Aber trotzdem viel Spaß! ;-)

**7. Kapitel **

„Waaaaaas? Draco Malfoy ein Künstler?", Luna hielt sich die Hand vor Mund um nicht laut loszulachen. Sie saß mit Ginny am Ravenclawtisch.

Es war Nachmittag und die große Halle war deswegen ziemlich leer. Vereinzelt saßen Schüler an den Tischen und machten Hausaufgaben oder trafen Freunde. Meist kommen Grüppchen, aus verschiedenen Häusern bestehend, hier zusammen, da sie sich in den jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen nicht treffen können. So auch Ginny und Luna.

„Psst! Sei still, er sitzt da. Du darfst es keinem sagen, ja? Bitte! Luna das musst du mir versprechen!"

„Ja, ja! Oh Merlin, ich schmeiß mich weg!"

„Ich finds irgendwie süß und romantisch. Immerhin welcher Junge aus Hogwarts ist schon künstlerisch begabt?"

Luna konnte nicht so recht glauben was ihre rothaarige Freundin da von sich gab.

„Ginny, schnappst du über oder was? Romantisch? Oh ja, und sehr tiefsinnig! Och komm der hat doch nur Langeweile und kritzelt umher! Das hat er dir doch gesagt oder? Jetzt starr nicht so zu ihm! Du sagtest ich soll leise sein, aber selber glotzt du ihn fast kuhäugig an."

„Ich habe ihn nicht angestarrt! Ich hab nur überlegt! Vielleicht hast du Recht! Oh, mir fällt ein, ich muss noch die Hausaufgabe für Flitwick machen. Wir sehen uns später!"

Damit stand Ginny auf und lief aus der großen Halle. Sie bemerkte nicht dass ihr jemand gefolgt war.

Plötzlich wurde sie grob in eine Ecke gezogen. Sie wollte schon losschreien doch es legte sich ein Finger auf ihre Lippen.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich das jetzt nicht tun!"

Ginny entspannt sich und riss sich aus seinem Griff. Der blonde ihr gegenüber ging zwei Schritte nach hinten, während sie gegen eine Wand lehnte.

„Was willst du Malfoy?"

„Wem hast du es erzählt? Potty, Schlammblut, deinem Loserbruder?"

Draco hat einen gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck, aber seine Stimme war drohend.

„Was soll ich erzählt haben?"

Ginny tat irritiert, sie war stinksauer und wollte ihn ein bisschen ärgern, was auch zu klappen schien.

„Bring mich nicht auf die Palme! Oder hast du Gedächtnisschwund? Du weißt was ich meine und ich versprech dir, wenn du auch nur irgendjemanden davon erzählst oder bereits erzählt hast, mach ich dir das Leben in Hogwarts zur Hölle!"

„Ich hab niemanden was gesagt!"

Oh verdammt!

Diese antwort von Ginny kam etwas zu schnell und unüberlegt.

„Das bleibt auch so, verstanden?"

Draco drehte sich um und wollte gerade verschwinden als Ginny von einem Gedankenblitz getroffen wurde.

„Hey Malfoy warte! Du willst mir drohen? Soweit ich weiß hab ich dich doch in der Hand. Immerhin ist dein ruf ruiniert wenn ich der ganzen Schule mitteile, welches Talent in dir steckt. Natürlich würde ich noch etwas dazu erfinden, damit die Sache schön peinlich ist."

Mit einem listigen Lächeln sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen, er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und schaute zu ihr hinab.

„Das wagst du nicht! Du kleine falsche Schlange! Könntest glatt ne Slytherin sein! Ach komm, niemand wird sich dafür interessieren. Lass uns die Sache einfach vergessen."

Mit einem fast charmanten Blick und einer eher kleinlauten Verfassung stand Draco nun vor der Rothaarigen.

Versucht der mich anzubaggern oder soll das ein Scherz sein?

„Rein theoretisch würdest du doch alles und damit mein ich wirklich alles tun um deinen Ruf zu schützen, stimmts?"

Mit unschuldigen Rehaugen provozierte Ginny ihn weiter doch er erwiderte mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

„Rein theoretisch vielleicht, aber praktisch würde das ein bisschen anders aussehen!"

„Was soll das denn jetzt? Ich habe gemeint, dass du in Zukunft einfach mal ein bisschen netter zu Harry, Hermine, Ron und mir sein könntest. Ach ja, und zu Neville! Eigentlich zu allen Griffindors! Dann werd ich mir überlegen ob ich mich meinem Tratschdrang ergebe oder nicht!"

Der Malfoy ging nun zurück in Richtung Korridor, wo sie hergekommen waren.

„Mal sehen. Aber eins sag ich dir, ich würde mich gehörig zu rächen wissen."

Breit grinsend drehte er sich um und verschwand.

„Pah! Idiot!"

Es war Samstagabend und Draco befand sich auf dem Weg zu seinen Schlafraum im Slytherinhaus.

Die Konfrontation mit der Weasley ist schon 3 Tage her und er hatte sie so gut wie möglich aus seinen Gedanke verdrängt.

Jetzt war er sowieso zu müde um überhaupt nachzudenken.

Als Vertrauensschüler genoss er das Privileg ein eigenes Zimmer zu haben, wenn auch klein, aber wenigstens etwas Privatsphäre. Mit den Einzelzimmern für Vertrauensschüler stand Slytherin allein da, was wahrscheinlich auch das Einzige war, wofür die anderen drei Häuser die Kellerbewohner beneideten. Da sich die Griffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws in Türmen befanden, hatten die Slytherins die ganzen Keller Hogwarts zur Verfügung, mit Ausnahme der Unterrichtsräume und gewisser alter Kerker und Geheimgänge.

An seiner Zimmertür angekommen, sprach er das Passwort aus und ging in den Raum. Mit einem theatralischen Seufzer ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen. Er hatte gerade Quidditchtraining gehabt und mittlerweile war es draußen kühl geworden. Draco griff in seine Tasche die neben ihm Stand. Er wollte etwas zeichnen und suchte deswegen nach seiner Mappe. Leicht stutzig wühlte er suchend umher. Dann ergriff er die Umhängetasche und kippte den Inhalt aus.

Keine Mappe!

Sie war nicht da!

Er wusste doch ganz genau dass sie in der Tasche sein müsste. Er hatte sie bevor er zum Training ging aufs Bett gestellt, samt der Mappe. Er hatte sich sogar noch vergewissert.

Draco war ein ordentlicher Mensch, oder zumindest wusste er immer wo sich seine Sachen befanden und die schwarze Mappe, seine schwarze Mappe war weg.

Spurlos verschwunden!

Nicht mehr in seinem Zimmer!

Definitiv!

Wütend sprang er auf und rannte aus seinem Zimmer.

Währenddessen saß ein zierliches, rothaariges Mädchen in der Bibliothek. Ihr Kopf war über den Zaubertrankaufsatz gebeugt. Ihre Gedanken waren aber woanders.

Prof. McGonagall hatte den Griffindors kurz zuvor verkündet, dass dieses Jahr wieder ein Halloweenball stattfinde.

Na super!

Das heißt man muss wider mit Begleitung erscheinen wenn man sich nicht blamieren will.

Ginny hatte ganz und gar nicht Lust wieder mit Neville hinzugehen.

Vielleicht würde Harry sie ja dieses Mal fragen.

Vielleicht!

Die Weasley-Jüngste hob ihren Kopf und sah auf.

Beinahe wäre sie vor Schreck umgefallen, wenn sie nicht einigermaßen sicher auf einem Stuhl sitzen würde.

Da stand er.

Lässig an einem Regal gelehnt. Die Hände in der Hosentasche. Überheblicher Blick wie immer.

Draco Malfoy.

Er beobachtete sie stillschweigend.

Wie lange stand er schon da?

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", platze es nun schon amüsiert aus ihrem Mund.

Mit selbstsicheren Bewegungen ging er lässig zu dem Tisch an dem Ginny saß und setze sich ihr gegenüber, bedacht darauf sie nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Kommt drauf an wie man's sieht!"

Ginny seufzte!

„Du weißt schon, wenn uns jemand, sagen wir mal beispielsweise mein Bruder, hier zusammen sieht, lebst du nicht lange. Man könnte denken wir sind Freunde oder so!"

Ihre Stimme klang fast als würde sie mit einem Dreijährigen sprechen.

Doch Draco sah sie nur nachdenklich an. Er schmunzelte leicht vor sich hin.

„Man Malfoy, hier sind so viele freie Tische. Ganz viele. Willst du dich nicht lieber an denen setzen?"

Nun klang sie eher verzweifelt.

Er hob die Augenbraue!

„Was willst du Frettchen?"

„Du weißt was ich will!"

Ginny sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Nein weiß ich nicht!"

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst einfach vergessen was du gesehen hast und dann lass ich dich in Ruhe?"

Er war ziemlich ruhig. Zu ruhig. Doch die Rothaarige hatte eine Ahnung was er meinte.

„Okay, hör zu, ich wollte das nicht. Es tut mir Leid!"

„Was? Es tut dir Leid? Warum machst du so ein Scheiß?"

„Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen dass du es irgendwie erfährst!"

„Oh Weasley! Meinst du nicht es war zu offensichtlich. Wenn du gedacht hast ich bin so blöd und merkt das nicht, dann hast du dich gewaltig getäuscht. Also nun gib schon her und wir vergessen das ganze! Dann sind wir quitt."

„Ja.. ich meine nein… Was? Was soll ich dir geben?"

„Sag mal bist du zurückgeblieben?"

„Malfoy! Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt es tut mir Leid! Ich wusste nicht dass sie es gleich jedem erzählen würde. Ich hab's auch nur ihr gesagt. Und das war vor unserem Gespräch, letztens."

Langsam aber sicher verlor Draco die Geduld.

„Du hast was? Du hast es jemandem erzählt? Wem? Und dann klaust du mir auch noch meine Mappe?"

„ Meinst du die mit den Zeichnungen? Ich habe sie dir nicht geklaut. Wie sollte ich denn in euren Keller kommen?"

„Weiß ich doch nicht! Mit Pottys Umhang zum Beispiel!"

„Woher weißt du… Na egal, jedenfalls habe ich nur Luna davon erzählt, also von den Bildern meine ich. Sonst habe ich ihr nichts gesagt. Sie hält auch dicht, darauf kannst du dich verlassen, ihr ist sowieso meist alles egal. Und wegen der Mappe, die hab ich nicht ich schwörs."

Draco beugte sich nach vorn, ihr entgegen.

„Wenn du mich anlügst, kannst du was erleben."

Ginny rollte mit den Augen, er stand auf und wollte gehen.

„Warte mal! Sind die Bilder wirklich weg? Alle?"

Sie sah ihn in die Augen. Leichte Panik machte sich in ihr breit, denn auch sie wusste was das in den falschen Händen anrichten könnte.

„Ja!"

Er wollte sich wieder umdrehen.

„Und hast du irgendeine Idee, wer es gewesen sein könnte? Wusste noch jemand davon?"

„Mädel nerv nicht. Nein und Nein!"

Damit verschwand er.

Fragen, Anregungen, Kommentare, Ideen, Wünsche…. Alles gern gesehen!

Übrigens! Was in dem Brief steht, den Draco von Lucius bekommen hat, werdet ihr noch sehen! Auf jeden Fall war das nicht der einzigste! Und wer denkt das ich seinen Papa lieb und nett werden lasse hat sich getäuscht…g

Okay genug verraten.. bis zum nächsten Mal!


	8. Kapitel 8

Hallöchen! Erstmal großes Dankeschön für die Reviews!Und sorry das ich diesmal wohl etwas lange gebraucht habe, aber ihr werdet in nächster Zeit wieder mehr von mir lesen können! ;-)

**8. Kapitel**

….Damit verschwand er.

Ginny seufzte theatralisch auf und nahm ihre Sachen um ebenfalls aus der Bibliothek zu verschwinden. Es war schon spät und sie war mittlerweile zu müde und vor allem zu abgelenkt um sich noch auf Schule konzentrieren zu können. Gerade als sie sich auf den Weg zur Tür machen wollte hörte sie ein leises Rascheln hinter dem Regal neben ihr.

Waren sie doch nicht alleine hier gewesen?

Was ist wenn jemand sie gesehen hat.

In dem Moment als Ginny vorsichtshalber lieber sichergehen wollte sah sie schon eine Person an eines der Regale vor ihr lehnen.

Sie kannte diese Schülerin, schwarzes langes Haar, edle Schulrobe und ein arroganter Gesichtsausdruck, Pansy Parkinson.

Für Ginny war dieses Mädchen ein rotes Tuch. Obwohl sie noch nie wirklich viel mit der Slytherin zu tun gehabt hatte wusste sie von Hermine wie schrecklich sie sein kann.

„Na Weasley, so allein ohne Freunde! Oder wer war das gerade?"

Den Unterton konnte man einfach nicht überhören. Aber wenn sie es so wollte.

„Ach weißt du Parkinson, ich hab keine Ahnung wovon du redest, sorry."

Ginnys Stimme war süß gespielte Freundlichkeit.

„Tu doch nicht so blöd. Aber vielleicht hilft dir das ja auf die Sprünge!"

Mit diesen Worten zog sie auch schon etwas hinter ihrem Rücken hervor, die Mappe. Dracos verschwunden gewesene Mappe. In Ginnys Hals bildete sich ein dicker Kloß.

„Woher hast du die?"

„Ach wissen wir doch wovon ich spreche, ja? Nun sagen wir mal ich genieße gewisses Vertrauen von Draco, somit auch das Passwort für sein Zimmer. Deswegen halte ich es nicht für klug wenn du versuchst dich auf so schäbige Art und Weise an ihn ranzumachen, denn wie du vielleicht noch nicht mitbekommen hast ist er bereits vergeben."

„Tolles Vertrauen wenn du ihm noch nicht mal sagen kannst dass du dir die Mappe mal genommen hast. Oder hat er dir etwa noch nicht davon erzählt? Wann merkst du eigentlich dass er nichts von dir will? Die ganze Schule weiß das, nur du nicht."

Ginny schaute Pansy nun triumphierend an. Aber Momentmahl, sie wollte doch gar nichts von Draco.

„Außerdem mach ich mich nicht an ihn ran. Ich will nichts von diesem Frettchen."

Das letzte Wort versuchte sie so abfällig wie möglich zu betonen.

Pansy starrte Ginny immer noch selbstsicher an. Ob das wohl ein charakteristischer Blick ist der den Slytherins angeboren wurde? Anscheinend schien Pansy den Sinn ihrer Worte nicht begriffen zu haben.

„Naja Parkinson, wenn du ihm die da," die Rothaarige zeigte auf Dracos Besitz in Pansys Händen, „wieder zurück bringst, wird er dir überaus Dankbar sein bis du ihm erklärt hast wie die Mappe in deinen Besitz gekommen ist. Ich kann dir versichern dass er dir sei neues Passwort nicht mitteilen wird."

Zuckersüß lächelte Ginny die Schwarzhaarige nun an. Doch diese schien immer noch nicht begriffen zu haben, da auch diese ihren überheblichen Blick beibehalten hatte.

Oder war dieser Blick bei Slytherins womöglich doch angewachsen?

„Ich werde sie ihm bestimmt nicht wiedergeben, das wirst du wohl machen. Wenn nicht wird ich wohl der ganzen Schule diese Bilder und vor allem ein besonderes Bild zeigen müssen. Natürlich würde ich so nebenbei noch einige Gerüchte aufkommen lassen."

Ginny fühlte buchstäblich wie ihr Gesicht einen verzweifelten Ausdruck bekam und erstarrte.

Pansy schmiss nun das schwarze Teufelsobjekt auf den Tisch und stolzierte Richtung Korridor.

„Viel Spaß Weasley. Ich wünsch dir einen schönen morgigen Tag!"…

Zaubertränke war schon immer Dracos Lieblingsfach gewesen und natürlich würde ihm die jetzige Stunde auch Spaß machen, wären nicht bestimmte Trottel in seiner Klasse, die den Unterricht immer wieder hindern.

Mit grimmigem Blick drehte er sich um, als Snape, wie immer schlecht gelaunt, in den Raum stolzierte. Von seinem Platz in der zweiten Reihe, neben Blaise Zabini, beobachtete der Blonde wie der Professor mies gelaunt die Zutaten für den heutigen Trank an die Tafel schrieb und er bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel heraus auch, dass das goldene Trio sich mal wieder über die Unterrichtsmethoden des Lehrers aufregten.

Zugegeben, Snape war nicht immer der Sympathischste, aber welcher Lehrer war das schon?

Als die Schüler dann damit begannen die Tränke zu mixen war schon nach 15 Minuten ein lautes Zischen und ein darauf folgender Schrei zu hören.

Na klar, wie sollte es auch anders sein, Neville hatte es mal wieder geschafft seinen Kessel explodieren zu lassen. Und nicht nur das, sondern sich selbst und seine Banknachbarin Lavender Brown auch noch lila, bzw. in Lavenders Fall gelb, zu färben.  
"Longbottom, sie unsäglicher Schwachkopf, was haben sie jetzt schon wieder angestellt?", bellte Snape, "Habe ich nicht ausdrücklich gesagt ZEHN mal umrühren, und nicht ACHT mal? 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und sie, Miss Brown, warum haben sie nicht auf Longbottom geachtet? Noch mal fünf Punkte Abzug."

Draco konnte sich nicht beherrschen und lachte kurz aber laut auf, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Hermine Granger einbrachte. Er schaute neben dieser und erblickte Potter und Weasley, ebenso wütend. Als er den Blick von dem Rothaarigen abwand fiel ihm wieder sein kleines Problem ein. Mehr oder weniger seine zwei Probleme. Das kleine schwarze Problem und das etwas größere sommersprossige, rot gelockte Problem.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie dem Trio nichts erzählt hatte.

Snape holte ihn mit seiner Strafpredigt wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

„Mr. Longbottom, sie schreiben mir bis morgen auf, warum sie zu doof dazu sind Anleitungen richtig zu lesen. Der Unterricht ist beendet. bringen sie mir ihre Zaubertrankproben nach vorne."

Draco brachte seine Arbeit zum Pult und ging in Richtung große Halle, wo er aber so schnell nicht ankommen sollte….

Und wie immer Fragen, Anregungen, Kommentar...blabla.. alles gern gesehen! g


	9. Kapitel 9

_Da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Es ist zwar sehr kurz aber ein Auftakt vieler anderer.._

_Danke an alle Reviewer, ich hoffe ich habe eure Treue nicht wegen der langen Wartezeit verloren..._

**Kapitel 9**

„Hey Gin! Könnte ich mal mit dir reden?"

Das junge Mädchen betrat gerade den Griffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie kam direkt aus den Kellern, wo sie Draco die Mappe gegeben hatte. Es war,wie zu vermuten einfach nur schrecklich gewesen. Er hatte ihr natürlich nicht geglaubt, als sie versucht hatte sich mit einer, zugegeben ziemlichen lahmen Lüge raus zu reden und nannte sie nur eine Idiotin und was nicht noch alles. Ginny hingegen hatte versucht ihm alles sachlich zu erklären und behauptete einfach, dass sie nicht wisse woher sie die Mappe hatte, sondern sie einfach in ihrer Tasche gewesen ist.

Jetzt wollte sie nur ihre Ruhe. Doch Seamus Finnigan fing sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ab.

„Na klar Seamus," brachte sie nur müde hervor.

Er setzte sich etwas unsicher auf eine Couch, woraufhin Ginny ebenfalls neben ihm Platz nahm. Dabei schenkte sie dem Jungen ein freundliches Lächeln, wollte sie doch ihre Stimmung nicht auf ihn übertragen. Immerhin kann er ja nichts für Malfoys Verhalten.

„ Auch wenn es erst in einem Monat ist, aber…. naja...ich dachte…würdest du gern mit mir zum Halloweenball gehen?"

Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Seamus wollte mit ihr zum Ball gehen. Was sollte sie sagen? Ihre Augen wanderten in sein Gesicht und sahen Zweifel gemischt mit Erwartung, wobei letzteres überwog. Er sah ziemlich süß aus und war eigentlich ganz nett. Außerdem müsste sie dann nicht schon wieder mit Neville gehen.

„Ja, ich würde gern mit dir zum Ball gehen," antwortete Ginny ihm mit einem sonnigen Lächeln.

Man konnte förmlich sehen wie er sich entspannte und deutlich erleichterter wirkte.

„Schön, ich freu mich drauf. Also dann…"

Seamus stand auf, ging in Richtung Porträt und winkte ihr zu, während Ginny sich ebenfalls erhob. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zu den Mädchenschlafsälen, in ihrem Kopf war alles durcheinander. Während sie versuchte das eben Geschehene zu verarbeiten schwirrten ihre Gedanken noch zu Draco und die ganze Geschichte mit seiner Mappe.

Sie hätte nie im Leben gedacht das Seamus sie zum Ball fragen würde. Einerseits hatte sie bis jetzt nicht viel mit ihm zu tun gehabt, waren sie doch auch in verschiedenen Jahrgängen. Erst seit dem sie Quidditch spielte hatte sie ab und zu mal ein paar Worte mit ihm gewechselt, mehr oder weniger den Sport betreffend. Andererseits freute Ginny sich ihn mal etwas mehr kennen zu lernen , scheint er doch ausgesprochen höflich, intelligent und liebenswert zu sein.

Ja genau, was wollte sie mehr?

Sie würde mit einem sehr netten, attraktiven jungen Mann zum Ball gehen. Nicht mal Ron könnte dagegen etwas sagen.

**Reviews!**

****

****


End file.
